Puppies in Heat
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Remus and Sirius are constantly aroused and they have spent the last few days relieving this newly found sexual frustration. This is one of the ways they do it. No plot. This is simply pure sex! COMPLETED


Title: Puppies in Heat

Author: ecco1983

Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Summary: Remus and Sirius are constantly aroused and they have spent the last few days relieving this newly found sexual frustration. This is one of the ways they do it. No plot. This is simply pure sex!

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: homosexual activity

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: The idea for this story first came to me when I found some Remus/Sirius images on Yahoo Images. I found e piece of art which inspired the ending to "Puppy Love" and then I found another one and I knew that were a fic waiting to be written and this is the product of that inspiration. This fic is new to me as I'm used to creating some sort of plot and then having it end in kisses or sex. This is new because I have never written a fic on a sex scene before and surprisingly, I found writing the sex easier than in earlier fics.

Archive: Fanfiction, adultfanfiction, SBRL, Azkaban's Liar, You can archive it anywhere. Just let me know where so I can visit

Review: Yes please.

Remus felt his lips wrapped in Sirius' passionate kiss. He was up against a tree, his right hand pinned above his head by Sirius. Although they were close to the Forbidden Forest in the dead of winter, their bodies were hot and sweaty beneath the clothing that they wore.

They had been constantly aroused for the past few days and they would take every opportunity given to relieve their frustrations. They both thought that it was because over the years, with Remus turning into a werewolf and Sirius having the ability to change into a dog at will, it was possible that their canine traits had become a part of their human identities. Although they were both male, it was possible that they were both in heat or something close to it.

Remus felt Sirius' hands dominating him and removing his clothing, feeling the cold snap of winter on his chest making his nipples erect. He could feel his trousers and underwear being pulled down his legs and his painfully hard and hot erection contrasting with the cold air.

He watched as Sirius removed his own clothing and as always, Remus adored what he saw. His lanky frame was slightly more muscular than Remus' and his long black hair was tied in a rough and loose ponytail in contrast to Remus' flop of brown hair, which fell over his eyes which made him look shy. Sirius knew otherwise. Remus could be shy but once people got to know him, he loosened up and in Sirius' view, Remus could be a wild animal, especially in bed.

As Sirius stood in his naked glory, Remus got down on his knees and began to stroke Sirius' cock. He could hear his lover moan with sexual frustration and he could see pre-come already leaking from his erection. Remus took his lover's cock into his mouth and began to suck and lick along the long shaft. Sirius took hold of Remus' brown hair and moved his cock in and out of his mouth. It was a matter of a few moments only for Sirius to come, his self-control being zilch at the moment, and Remus took it all happily in his mouth.

Remus grabbed hold of Sirius' waist so he would not topple to the ground. With come dripping out of the corner of his mouth, he stood up and brought his lover into a passionate kiss. Sirius could taste his own essence on Remus' tongue and he felt aroused again.

Remus took hold of Sirius' ponytail and pushed him to the ground. Remus knelt before him and turned him over so that Sirius was lying on his stomach. Sirius got on his knees as if he were a dog. He leaned forward so his forehead was touching the ground. To Remus, he looked like a female dog waiting to be taken. He was not used to being dominant but he did not care. They both needed this.

He knelt behind Sirius and spread his cheeks, entering his submissive lover in one hard thrust. Sirius made a sound that was somewhere between an agonising scream and an aroused moan. Remus leaned over his lover as he took him passionately like a male dog would take his mate.

Despite the cold weather, Remus and Sirius felt their bodies sweat with passion. Sirius' erection had returned and he was moaning for release. Remus took hold of his lover's erection and rubbed it hard and fast as he thrust in and out of Sirius. With his other hand, he grabbed hold of Sirius' ponytail and pulled it back making Sirius scream.

And then it happened. Sirius came hard with an animalistic moan. The contractions of his orgasm caused Remus to come and he suddenly felt his body go weak with a spine-tingling orgasm and he collapsed to the ground with Sirius below him.

They lay together, with Remus on top of Sirius, both of them sated and smelling of sweat and sex. Remus was the first to move and he kissed Sirius' damp back.

He whispered, "Are you alright, lover?"

Sirius breathed, "Never better."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. It was amazing. I never knew you could be such an animal."

Remus pushed away Sirius' damp ponytail and began to kiss his neck. He could smell the arousal that was pouring out of him and he could feel himself becoming aroused. Again.

Remus said, "It's happening again."

"I know."

"How long do you think this is going to last?"

Sirius chuckled, "Do you even care?"

Remus thought about it and realised that he did not care. Since this sense of constant arousal had started, they had had the best sex imaginable. Remus was showing his dominant side and he was enjoying it. In fact, he hoped that when this period of being in heat died out, this new way of love-making would not go with it.

He got off Sirius' back and laid beside him on the ground. He said "No, I don't." They kissed again with need and passion and then Sirius pinned Remus to the ground and climbed on top of him. They both did not know how long it would last but they both knew that even when it was over, they would still be in love with each other. In the meantime, they would enjoy being puppies in heat.


End file.
